forgotten friend
by special agent Ali
Summary: What happens when you forget your best friend?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry its short. I had just an idea to do this. I forgot episode but this is bout when R and B and L and M double date. They forgotten the fifth member. **_

"Ranjit! Stop the car and pull over!" She ordered. Her voice was shaking but the order was clear. Ranjit pulled over quickly and she opened the cab door.

"Robin? Where are you going?" Barney called out. She didn't answer but ran to a man who was on his knees.

He followed her just as the man collapsed. Robin caught him but his weight dragged her down.

Barney helped her support the weight and he turned the man over. He gasped lightly.

"He's really feverish Barney" she said as she felt his very hot forehead.

"Like you care" Ted mumbled. "Ted?"

"You heard me…not like any you care bout me anymore" he muttered. Lily and Marshall had joined them and heard his remark.

"That's not true Ted" Lily said quietly.

"Then where you been the past two weeks? Why is it only when I nearly drop dead on sidewalk you even see me?" He responded sharply.

The four had no answer for that.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're sorry pal" Marshall told him after a minute of silence.

Ted rolled his eyes. "Yeah right" he huffed. He forced himself into a sitting position and swatted at Robin's hand. "I can take care of myself Scherbatsky" he hissed at her.

He stood and wavered a little. "I actually thought you all were like my brothers and sisters, thanks for clearing that up for me" he said.

"Ted…" Lily said and he waved her off.

"Don't bother Lily, I'm sorry I held up your evening, but don't worry I don't plan on bothering any of you again" he said.

It was easier said than done. Ted had a high fever and was very dizzy. He took three steps and fell forward

Marshall was quick on his feet and caught him that time. He scooped him up like a little baby.

"Don't want…you….help" Ted slurred as he touched his forehead.

"Sorry pal but we're not ditching you again" Marshall replied.

"Promise?" Ted asked as he laid his head on Marshall's shoulder.

"We promise Teddy Westside, we'll take you home and put you to bed and even get you some soup"

"Only if it's a can from grocery…I don't trust your soup place" Ted whined and Lily chuckled.

"It doesn't trust you either" she countered.

Ted smiled but that faded quickly. Lily looked hurt at that and Robin put her arm around her.

"Least you got a little smile Lil" she told her. Lily nodded. "Yeah, we'll just have to make this up to him"

"Leave that to me Lil" Barney supplied.

Both girls shared nervous looks at that but didn't reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Ted had smiled at Lily's joke but quickly dropped it. 'No, don't give in to them Ted, they don't care for you' he reminded himself.

He wanted to launch himself out of Marshall's arms. He wanted to run from them and forget them. He wanted to but he couldn't.

Instead he folded his arms and pouted.

"You know you're adorable when you pout right?" Marshall asked and Ted glared at him.

"Aw come on buddy, you know Lily and I and you know we just were excited that Barney and Robin agreed to double date" he said.

Ted rolled his eyes. "Whatever" he scoffed.

"I'm sorry you're hurt pal and I'm sorry you're sick but holding a grudge won't erase anything" Marshall told him.

Ted didn't answer. He put his head down and closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep. Marshall sighed and placed Ted into the cab with his body on Barney and his head in Robin's lap. He laid Ted's legs over his while Lily got in the front seat.

"Don't worry bro, I told you I'll handle Teddy, I know how to fix everything" Barney said.

"Right now lets focus on getting his temperature back to normal" Marshall said.

"Well duh, he's not exactly going to win laser tag like this" Barney answered.

"Why is it laser tag is all you think about?" Robin asked.

"Because it's awesome" Barney answered.

She rolled her eyes but he knew she agreed. Besides it wasn't like she was letting him have sex with other women now they were together. So what else was there for him to do?

Ted made a little scoff noise. "What's the point guys? It obvious I won't ever find me a girl I wanna be with forever so you all will just keep leaving me behind" he mumbled.

"No, we won't anymore pal, we can wait"

"I just said I won't ever find a girl Marshall! Face it, I'm the lame fifth wheel and always been that, you all should forget me again and this time don't remember I exist" he mumbled.

"It's your fever talking Ted, lets get you well and then you'll be your old self again" Robin said.

"Yeah, the idiot who says I love you on first date" Ted muttered.

"Who is really sweet and got me to date him" Robin added.

"And then dumped him because his best friend is cooler" Ted finished.

"Well…I…"

"Got you there Scherbatsky" Ted retaliated.

Lily turned and gave them a nervous look. 'We have to snap him out of this funk guys' she said with her eyes.

'Well no duh Lily, how exactly can we though when he shoots us down each time?' Barney asked.

'You said you'd handle that' She replied.

'Guys cool it, we're here, lets just get him upstairs and make him well first' Marshall cut in.

He carried Ted upstairs and Ted remained quiet. "Just put me in your bed and leave me alone to sleep" he said.

Marshall obeyed and placed Ted on the bed. He got him some pajama's and handed them to him.

"Do you need…?"

"No…I need you to leave me alone now" Ted cut him off. Marshall hoped Robin was right. That it was the high fever talking and Ted didn't really hate his friends now.

Ted locked the door behind him. Yeah, he really hoped it was the sickness.

Barney fell asleep in the tub and the girls slept on the couch while Marshall took the floor.

Ted opened the door around midnight and smiled when he saw everyone was asleep.

"Goodnight my so called friends" he called out as he left the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily was the first to awaken at eight. She got up and after using the bathroom she went to check on Ted.

She groaned as she saw the bed was empty. She quickly ran out and shook Marshall. As he groaned she moved to Robin then she went back to the bathroom for Barney.

"Too early" Barney muttered.

"Too bad Barney, Ted ran off last night and we should find him" Lily told him and the suited up man sat up.

She took his hand and helped him out of the tub.

"Where do we start Lil? He could be anywhere" Barney asked. She nodded in agreement. "I know and he seems very delusional with his fever so high, I guess we just have to search for him" she answered.

She went back out with him following. The other two were awake now and yawning.

"What's going on? Is Ted okay?" Robin asked.

"I don't know Robin…he kinda ditched us last night" she answered and the woman groaned.

"Can I borrow some clothes Lily? I don't feel like wearing the same outfit twice" Robin asked.

Lily nodded. She looked to Barney who scoffed. "Please" he said and Lily shrugged.

"Whatever you want Barney, you can go and start searching then and we'll catch up" she told him.

Barney nodded and left. He called Ranjit and soon the man pulled up.

"Mosby ran off and we need to find him" he told the man as he climbed in.

"Where do you want to start Barney?" Ranjit asked.

"Drive around and keep an eye out. Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll turn up somewhere" Barney suggested.

They drove around the block and as they circled around the other three walked out. Barney waved to them and they climbed inside.

"We'll look for a little while and if we don't find them we can split up and keep searching" Lily suggested.

"What happens if we do find him? His fever seems to be turning him against us" Marshall asked.

"We'll worry about that later, if we don't look for him he'll never believe we're still his friends" Barney pointed out.

Ranjit drove around and after an hour they didn't see him so they split up and went into pairs.

Barney took Robin to central park. They found Ted on a bench, his head was in a woman who looked to be in her sixties lap. She was stroking his forehead gently.

"Oh thank god we found him" Robin said. She texted Lily and quickly moved to her friend.

The woman looked up and smiled. She gently shook Ted's shoulder.

"Wake up Ted, your friends are here" she told him. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"How you find me?" he asked.

"I'm your bro Ted and its my job to protect you" Barney answered.

Ted laughed. "Then why didn't I hear from you for two weeks?" he asked.

"Everyone gets busy in their lives Ted but you shouldn't hate or punish your friends for that" the woman said.

"Thanks…I'm Robin and this is Barney…we're sorry he troubled you, he's pretty sick and ran off from us last night" Robin told her.

"It's okay, he was nice company" she answered.

"Where did you come here last night Ted?" Robin asked.

He shrugged. "Felt like it…got cab and he took me here…paid with cash I found in Barneys clothes…fell asleep on bench" he said.

"Glad I could help" Barney muttered.

"Sorry Cathy…I should go now" Ted answered. He stood and felt dizzy.

Robin caught him. "Yes, you should come with us and let us help you" she told him.

"Fine…" Ted answered. "Sorry I left…I just wanted to see if you all would come after me" he answered.

"I had a feeling that was the case but don't do it again bro" Barney told him and he nodded.

"Fine…just don't leave for two weeks without ever calling me" Ted answered.


End file.
